


Nothing Less

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Jack plans a team dinner.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #40 "more than friends"

“Jack, hey,” said Daniel, barely glancing up from the print-outs of ancient (maybe Ancient?) text he was translating – then did a double-take. “Jack?”

“Daniel,” the other man replied, evenly.

“What are you doing here?”

Jack had been a more regular sight at the SGC while he was working on retiring, working to get Landry up to speed to take his place at Homeworld Security and Sam to take Landry’s place as head of Stargate Command, but Daniel hadn’t thought he was due in for another week.

“I work here,” said Jack.

“No, you work in Washington. What are you doing _here_?”

“What, a man can’t come visit his friends?”

“Jack…”

“A few meetings got shuffled around, and I made my escape while I could,” Jack admitted. “I was planning to go rescue Carter from her lab and get some real food. You doing anything for dinner tonight?”

“What?” said Daniel. “But you and Sam… I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Oh, that’s nice,” Jack said, indignant. “I’m gonna tell her you said that.”

“I – What?”

“On one hand, I think I’m flattered that you think we can still go at it like bunnies at our age—”

“I _wasn’t_ ,” said Daniel.

“—but we are both well-rounded adults who like to spend time with our other friends, even when we haven’t seen each other in a while—”

“Of course, I didn’t mean…”

“—and I’m here all week, so there will be plenty of time for the good stuff later on.”

“I did not need to hear that,” Daniel muttered.

“You brought it up,” Jack told him.

The archaeologist huffed out a laugh. “I guess I did. Sorry, Jack.”

“Hey, just because me and Carter are more than friends, doesn’t mean we’re not still friends.”

“Yeah,” said Daniel, smiling.

“Plus, it really makes all that bunny stuff much more fun, because we—”

“Jack!”

“Yes, Daniel?”

“Dinner sounds great.”

“Excellent,” said Jack. “You go find Vala, I’ll find Teal’c and Mitchell, and we’ll all meet at Carter’s lab.”

“Team night?”

“Yep,” said Jack, heading for the door. “And if you’re lucky, Carter and I will try not to be making out too much when you get there.”

“Jack!” Daniel yelled, but the other man ignored him.

THE END


End file.
